Homewrecker With A Heart Of Gold
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: 9. They were almost caught by someone he didnt want them to be caught by. Not yet anyways. Sandlish. Number 9 in While He Was Away Series.


A/N: This song in here is very Greglike, I'm not even kidding, first heard it thought of an early Greg. So this one gave me a bit of trouble thinking of what I wanted to do with this one, its basically just a filler until I can think of what to come next. That's right I have no idea who this is going to end, and no one is planned. It takes on a life of its own. Thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

"How about me, you and liquid latex later" Greg smiled into the phone, he was mere feet from her watching her reaction through the window, and to be honest could smell her too.

"I can't"

"Those are two words I don't like to hear together coming from you"

"Grissom's back and he wants to get _together"_

"Oh meaning 'it was fun while it lasted, Goodbye Greg" he snapped into the phone, and saw her face fall through the glass

"Did I ever tell you goodbye?" she demanded

"No but I know how this will end, I'll get left on the side line" her silence confirmed his suspicions

"Look I'll be over later today, after he falls asleep"

"I don't want to touch you if he does" Sara really hadn't thought about it like that before, another man would be touching her, kissing her and inside of her, she shuddered from the thought, making Greg smile.

"That was pretty close though wasn't it"

"Yes, he wanted to come closer and I could still smell you all over me"

"I smell like garbage?"

"No when you hugged me, your cologne rubbed off and that's all I could smell. I kinda liked it"

"So I'll see you later?"

"You bet"

"Oh Sara"

"Yes Greg?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you too" _click _he saw Sara blush a deep crimson and he smiled to himself as he continued working on what he was sent in here to do.

He was getting bored, no scratch that he was already beyond bored, extremely beyond bored. He was stuck in the lab until his bruised tailbone heals so he didn't become anymore of a liability to the lab. They just didn't want to pay anymore of his hospital bills.

--

_He was on page 24 of 37 looking and comparing, looking and comparing that's all he ever did for the last couple of days. It did however plan his next few tactics in between _

'_Greg can you look this up for me' or 'Hey Greggo I got something for you to do' they were all lazy in his opinion. _

_His boredom eventually led to him his eyes wondering which in turn followed Sara who looked worse for the wear and was covered in something he couldn't distinguish but it didn't look too healthy to be covered in. Having nothing to do at the moment he took off after her, leaving his bubble ring on the chair below him. _

"_Hey Sara" he called after her, and she stopped waiting for him to catch up, she smiled at him and gave him a wink. _

"_Greg"_

"_Whatcha been up too?" he asked excitedly, trying not to vomit from the stench_

"_I've been searching through garbage all day, what have you been doing?" she asked calmly_

"_Oh you know looking up things for different people, you won't imagine what I looked up, these people are lazy"_

"_Why look it up when you can do it?" she smiled, and turned to him, he noticed she had a chunk of something on her cheek, he really hoping it wasn't shit as he wiped it off, the smell of whatever it was got tangled into all the other smells she had been looking into. _

"_Remind me next time you're confined to the lab to make you look up the small stuff"_

"_Not going to happen" I wouldn't be too sure they had somehow made there way past Hodges domain, which just happened to be across from an empty layout room and he directed her into it. Never bothering to turn the lights on, he kissed her the moment the door had closed behind them_

"_We could get caught" she whispered against his lips he was planning on it _

"_All I can think about right now is how much I want to kiss you" he dove in again trying to kiss her again but she stopped him_

"_I have to go" she smiled faintly and walked out the door, she almost ran into Grissom. _

"_Dammit why couldn't he have caught us?" he asked the empty room and walked out making eye connect with Hodges maybe we were caught just a different person Greg smiled politely and walked off back to his chair._

_--_

That had been just over two hours ago. Hodges had avoided him like the plaque; shocking considering it was him who was always on his ass about the rules, what to do and what not, where and when. Next time he saw him he would ask if it was okay if he could take a shit. But Hodges would somehow find a way to bring up his little pissing incident in the bathroom of that nightclub scene.

The lab being unusually silent for the moment he decided to get a little back to his old self. Finding the boom box in the break room he went to his locker to find a CD he sure he had lying around, finally finding one he was on his way back his chair.

He had just put the CD in when one brunette who had his attention the previous mornings for the last week walked in, smiling mischievously.

"What do you need?" he asked sitting in his chair and spinning to face her

"Just a police record that's all"

"Give me the paper, you can come back later or sit and wait"

"I'll wait" she took the seat beside him, he pressed play and the lab was instantly filled with a very _Greglike _song. Family Force 5's Love Addict starting blaring through the tiny speakers and Sara blushed.

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

_Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency  
It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E  
It's like I'm glowing inside  
Yeah, a light I can't hide  
And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right  
What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight  
Oh yeah it's better than drugs  
In fact it's sent from above, huh huh_

"There you go" he handed her the printout, making sure on purpose his fingers brushed hers, which stayed on the paper, along with his as the song continued.

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

_Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict_

"I probably should go" Sara said moments later, her fingers remained where they were

"Ya you wouldn't want someone to come looking for you and find you with me" his eyes traveled to meet hers he wasn't sure what they conveyed because for the first time he wanted to say the hell with the plan but another part of him wanted to see her at the butt of the plan, with no one to turn to.

_Need a refill cause I just can't get enough  
I've got a fever, oh yeah, and the prescription's love  
So lay the truth on me  
Cause that is all that I need_

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

"So I guess I'll see you later then" she finally took the paper from him, his hand dropping down to his side, for the last hour everywhere he had been Grissom had popped up and it was just a little too soon for Grissom to see them together. That would happen soon but not yet.

_Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict_

"Ya I guess you will, just call first got some errands to do, a few things to pick up" he licked his lips knowing her eyes would travel down to his lips and she would want to kiss him. It worked because she licked her lips a moment afterwards.

_I'm blessed, I must confess  
My heart is pounding in my chest  
Cause this love's the best  
I'm just a love addict_

"Ya no problem it shouldn't be any later than 10 if we get out of here on time"

"Wow you're actually putting a time limit on how fast Grissom's going to fall asleep"

"He's not twenty anymore, plus jet lag, and a tiring day, so yes I'm calling 10"

"Alright" she however didn't move, not sure what to do he thought he would turn a little frisky.

"I really want to kiss you right now" he lowered his voice and looked back up to her

"I wanna kiss you too" she admitted

"Then why aren't we?"

"Cause we're at work"

"When did that stop us before?"

"Grissom almost caught us last time"

_Coming down with something outrageous  
Lookout now cause it so contagious  
This feeling's got me reeling  
So amped up that I hit the ceiling  
Gotta clear my throat  
Huh huh, now I gotta have some more_

"Sara do you have the profile?" Grissom popped his head in, breaking what ever spell they had going. She closed her eyes for what reason he didn't know.

"Uhh ya…Greg just finished with it" Greg pushed his chair back and around Sara to view Grissom who reminded him of Santa Claus.

"Bye Greg" Sara said walking up to Grissom handing him the results and walking away with him.

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

He was really starting to hate the plan. But he did have a plan for the liquid latex.


End file.
